User talk:McJeff
Druid Rings wip Hey there, not that I want to edit the article but I noticed you left a wip warning on the Druid Ring article, if you don't intend to continue work on it you might want to remove it? Kind regards --Pijotre Kajek (talk/ ) 09:15, March 3, 2019 (UTC) :Yeah, looks like I entirely forgot about that page. That being said, it's mostly based on the druid rings pre-Sentinel's Fate and badly needs an update/revamp. Jeff (talk· ) 19:34, March 3, 2019 (UTC) PseudoMonobook Hi! In case you wanna use "PseudoMonobook" go to your global.css and add the following lines: @import url('/load.php?mode=articles&articles=u:dev:MediaWiki:PseudoMonobook.css&only=styles'); @media only screen and (min-width:1596px){.WikiaPage .WikiaArticle{font-size:14px;line-height:20px}} I use it in my global.css. -- 00:17, March 16, 2019 (UTC) :Yeah, I've been using it. Gotten pretty used to it by now. Thanks. Jeff (talk· ) 05:04, March 16, 2019 (UTC) HQ Rewards Hi I reverted your edit on Shiny Brass Halberd (HQ Reward)‎‎ because most of the HQ Rewards now have an upgraded version. To handle all the versions of those items easier .. the actual HQ Rewards are moved to (HQ Reward) in case there are multiple versions of it. Some Rewwards of the HQ's still exist only as a single "version" those items ain't get/got moved. -- 17:55, May 9, 2019 (UTC) :Okay sorry about giving you the extra work. Jeff (talk· ) 19:30, May 9, 2019 (UTC) Circular image/article A fiendish ghoul has File:A fiendish ghoul.png, but clicking on the image just goes back to the article. Entering the image name in the address bar also returns me to the article. You moved the image to the correct name, can you fix it? 09:42, December 23, 2019 (UTC) :I'm afraid I don't understand what the problem is here - all the images seem to be working fine for me. Jeff (talk· ) 00:09, December 30, 2019 (UTC) ::Never mind. It seems to be something to do with me: I cannot examine images. Clicking the I in the corner of an image sends me right back to the article. Sorry to have bothered you; Happy holidays. 06:15, January 2, 2020 (UTC) :::Some funktions are only do able by editors with an account. :::I just tested it when i'm not logged in and i get redirected to the article as well. :::-- 14:59, January 7, 2020 (UTC) ::::tldr i think its wikias fault ::::I just did some experimenting, and it seems to be something Wikia's doing on purpose. When I'm logged in I can access files just fine, but when I'm not, I get redirected. File:An amateur graverobber.png bounced me back to the An amatuer graverobber artice, File:Graveyard - The.png bounced me to The Graveyard . And then File:Sullon Zek rear view.png, which isn't being used in any article (although I do have it linked from my userpage), redirected me to the Front Page. So I guess this is one of those "It's not a bug it's a feature" things. Jeff (talk· ) 21:07, January 7, 2020 (UTC) :::::Thanks to you both for confirming wikia's actions. (And I am not crazy, woohoo!) 05:43, January 8, 2020 (UTC)